Believe The Unbelievable
by Blaise Dorriena
Summary: *SLASH!! Qui/Obi!* A routine Mission with a twist ends with even more of a twist than the Jedi thought.


Title : Believe The Unbelievable  
  
Author: Blaise Dorriena  
  
Fandom: Star Wars  
  
Pairing: Qui/Obi  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Warnings: Slash. And over fluffiness.  
  
Spoilers: You should have seen Episode I. Otherwise, nope. Post TPM  
  
Feedback: But of course! mailto:kiree_tenshi@hotmail.comMail to kiree_tenshi@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Star Wars universe or the characters used. That honor goes to George Lucas  
  
Summary: A routine mission with a twist ends with an even bigger twist than the Jedi thought.  
  
A/N~ Whew! Done! This is a 'fic written for a 'contest' thing. I know, work on LFTH. And I will! I swear! Until then, enjoy some JediLove.  
  
//text here// indicates speaking through their bond.  
  
= = =  
  
Believe The Unbelievable  
  
  
  
"Master, no one is going to believe we're lovers!" Obi-Wan said, running his fingers through his russet hair, his blue-grey eyes wide. Qui-Gon Jinn sighed and rested his large hand on Obi-Wan's lean shoulder.  
  
"I know, Padawan. But it must be done. Not only does the princess keep shooting you heated looks, but that's what Master Yoda told the king," The tone of voice Qui-Gon used told Obi-Wan that he was less than pleased with this bit of information. "I am sorry about this. If I tell the king that we're not together, he will think that the Jedi are liars. And if the Princess does not think that you're already bonded with someone, she will surely leave the Prince to chase after you. And this bonding ceremony is extremely important, and needed to bring peace to these planets. If it bothers you so much..." Qui-Gon trailed of and closed in on himself, his blue eyes seeming to cloud over in sadness and disappointment. Obi-Wan sighed mentally and straightened himself. He was a Jedi Padawan, after all.  
  
"It's alright, Qui-Gon. This mission is important, and if I have to pretend to love you..." Obi-Wan ducked his head and smiled shyly before continuing. "Then I will do it to the best of my abilities, and try to make it convincing,"  
  
Qui-Gon smiled, and Obi-Wan was amazed at how his blue eyes seemed to light up, how the pride almost radiated from his master. Pride for him and only him.  
  
"You're right, my Obi-Wan. We can do this. We MUST do this," Qui-Gon said, taking Obi-Wan's hand in his, gently caressing the soft skin of the back and linking his long fingers with his Padawan's. Obi-Wan looked up, surprise and wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Master?" he asked softly, holding up their joined hands. Though he had to admit that it looked, not to mention felt, good, being joined like this, it was different. Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow at his Master, silently asking 'why?'  
  
"If we are going to do this, Obi, we do it right," was the murmured response. Obi-Wan sighed softly. Of course Qui-Gon was thinking of the mission, as befits a Jedi. He could not know how Obi-Wan's heart had leaped when his master had taken his hand, or how soft, tingly feelings were running up and down his arm, warmth spreading to other parts of his body...  
  
Obi-Wan tugged his hand free from his master's grip and buried his face in both his hands, slamming his shields into place quickly. Idiot! Obi-Wan stiffened when he felt Qui-Gon's hand rest on his shoulder lightly, warm even through his cloak and tunics.  
  
"Obi, I know this is a lot to handle so quickly. And I'm sorry. Now, we should get ready for the dinner tonight," Qui-Gon's hand squeezed Obi-Wan's tense shoulder once, then his shoulder was cold. Obi-Wan dropped his hands from his face when he heard soft footsteps, then the sound of the door to their quarters slide open. He spun around in time to see the robe-clad form of his master walk out of the room, and turn to walk down the hall. Sighing, Obi-Wan flung himself onto the large bed.  
  
"Well, that was smooth, Kenobi. What a romantic you are!" Obi-Wan muttered, indulging himself in a little pout. Now he could never tell his master how he felt.. With a sigh, Obi-Wan heaved himself off the bed and set to getting changed for dinner.  
  
= = = =  
  
//Everyone is staring at us, Master.// Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of the large dining hall, looking around nervously. He could feel a blush climb his neck when the heads of delegates turned towards his master and himself. Qui-Gon's fingers tightened around his own, calming Obi-Wan a bit.  
  
//They're staring at you, Padawan mine. Don't stare back, it's not polite.// Qui-Gon's mental voice sounded amused, and Obi-Wan looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
//Staring at me, Master? Not likely. They're probably staring at your utter... bigness// Obi-Wan smirked, feeling much more relaxed, knowing that he and his master could speak as they usually did without worrying about anyone else hearing them. This evening could prove to be pleasant after all.  
  
//My utter bigness, Obi-Wan?// Qui-Gon smiled, his eyebrows raised. Obi-Wan grinned and made a show of looking his master up and down.  
  
//Admit it, Qui-Gon. You're huge. And we all know how pleased you are that you're big enough push us all around.//  
  
//You've been speaking to Master Yoda again, haven't you?// Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Out loud, Qui-Gon gestured to the table they had walked to. "Ah, Obi. I believe we've found our table. Here, sit." Qui-Gon released Obi- Wan's hand and pulled a high backed chair away from the table. Remembering that they were supposed to be lovers, Obi-Wan smiled at his master and caressed his cheek lightly before sitting gracefully.  
  
//Maybe// Obi-Wan grinned as his chair was being tucked closer to the table. "Thank you, Qui-Gon. Here sit, next to me." Obi-Wan pulled the chair next to his out and patted the seat, smiling. Qui-Gon rested his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and kissed him softly on the temple before sitting in the seat offered to him.  
  
"Mmm. As if I would sit anywhere else, Bondmate mine," Obi-Wan wiggled in his seat to hear Qui-Gon call him that. To hear the love in his voice, even if it was just an act. Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes bright with love, before turning to greet the young man who sat on his left.  
  
The moment that the other guests saw Obi-Wan was not occupied with his 'Bondmate', they fairly pounced on him, forcing a glass of Alderaanian wine into his hand, asking him about what planets he'd visited with Qui-Gon, and finally, after dinner, the bold princess of Core Nine asked him if he wanted to dance.  
  
"Er.. Uh, that is.." Obi-Wan stuttered, eyeing the princess's husband-to- be, taking in first his muscular stature, and secondly the blaster hanging from one hip. Obi-Wan stuttered a bit more, not wanting to deny the princess, who was beginning to grow impatient, but if he accepted, her prince would use him as a attack bag. And he rather liked the look of his face as it was, thank you very much. He was about to answer the princess, and claim a sore leg, when he felt the warmth of his master's hand on his shoulder again.  
  
"I'm sorry, your majesty, but my lover will be dancing with me. But I'm sure your prince would be only too happy to dance with you. Obi-Wan?" Qui- Gon lifted his hand from Obi-Wan's shoulder and held it out, smiling charmingly. Obi-Wan felt heat rise deep inside him and could not help but smile back. Taking the offered hand, Obi-Wan bowed to the princess and allowed himself to be led away from the slightly pouting princess.  
  
//Thankyouthankyouthankyou!! Wait a moment.. Master, DANCE?! Oh no! I can't!// Obi-Wan's mental voice was panicked, his eyes wide. He tried to wiggle out of Qui-Gon's tight hold on his hand, but one stern look from his master caused him to stop and, sulking, walk out to the middle of the grand room.  
  
Once in the middle of the dance floor, Obi-Wan began to feel apprehensive again as he felt the eyes of the delegates on him once more. Looking into his master's eyes, Obi-Wan gave him a look, begging for help.  
  
//Relax, Obi-Wan. Put your left hand on my shoulder.. That's it. Now, just look at me, and don't pay attention to anyone else in the room. Let me do the rest// Qui-Gon rested one hand on Obi-Wan's hip, took his other hand in his own, and slowly began to lead Obi-Wan through a slow, conventional dance. His eyes never left Obi-Wan's.  
  
//Yes Master. I.. I'm not too good at this, I'm afraid// Obi-Wan blushed softly, still gazing into the deep blue pools that were his master's eyes.  
  
//Nonsense, Obi-Wan. You're doing fine. I am very proud of you, Padawan.// And indeed, he looked it. His eyes were glowing with pride, with happiness, with love..  
  
Obi-Wan gasped softly at what he saw in those eyes. //M-master?//  
  
The look on Qui-Gon's face told Obi-Wan that he wasn't alone in what he felt. //Obi-Wan...// The voice in Obi-Wan's head was filled with wonder and recognition.  
  
//Feels good. Are you doing it?// Obi-Wan's eyes widened when Qui-Gon suddenly dipped him, causing his back to bend in a way that he never would have thought was possible for him. He was surprised when he saw the fire in Qui-Gon's eyes.  
  
//Nay, Obi-Wan. I'm not doing it.// Qui-Gon's arms tightened around Obi- Wan's body and pulled him upright, almost roughly. Obi-Wan rested his palms flat against his master's broad chest, and stared deeply into his eyes. The feeling of love, of desire, was still singing through the training bond.  
  
//Qui-Gon..// Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he gasped softly when the most recent wave of feelings also included one of passion.  
  
//Obi-Wan. My Obi-Wan.//  
  
And Qui-Gon was suddenly all around him, his forehead was resting against Obi-Wan's lightly, his eyes sparkling. His life-Force seemed to surround them, shield them from the watchful eyes of the crowd. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but found that impossible when his master's lips suddenly claimed his own in a deep, searing kiss.  
  
"Mmph!! Mmm.." Obi-Wan gasped against the lips covering his own, but gradually got the courage to respond to the hungry kiss. Parting his lips slightly, Obi-Wan shyly ran his tongue over Qui-Gon's lower lip. It was all the invitation Qui-Gon needed. Opening his own mouth, he let his tongue touch Obi-Wan's gently. A shiver and soft moan came from Obi-Wan's throat as feelings he'd never had before rushed through him.  
  
//Oh, Qui-Gon...// Dizzily, Obi-Wan stepped back an inch, tearing his lips from Qui-Gon's. He raised the back of his hand to touch his mouth softly. He could still taste Qui-Gon's kiss, could still feel the velvet heat of his wandering tongue.  
  
//Obi-Wan. My own, dear Obi-Wan. How blind I've been.// Brought one hand up and pressed it to Obi-Wan's flushed cheek. Almost involuntarily, Obi-Wan leaned into the caress. One thumb ran lightly over Obi-Wan's lower lip, and a soft chuckle rumbled in Qui-Gon's chest. Obi-Wan looked up at his master, confusion shining in his blue-grey eyes.  
  
//What in space are you laughing at?//  
  
//Oh, Obi. Are you still certain that no one is going to believe we're lovers?// Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled with suppressed humor and love. //Oh, I do so love you, my little one. My Obi.//  
  
//Qui-Gon... the love that I have for you could fill a thousand galaxies. I only wish I had told you sooner.// Obi-Wan's hand reached up and ran through Qui-Gon's long hair. A small smile played at his mouth and he cocked his head. //Though I still say no one will believe us. Bless that little frog for putting us in such a situation//  
  
A startled laugh burst from Qui-Gon, and he pulled Obi-Wan to him in a warm embrace.  
  
"I love you, Obi-Wan," he murmured into the soft russet hair, dropping a kiss there. Obi-Wan pulled back and looked up, tears sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"I love you too, my beloved Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan pressed his hand to the back of Qui-Gon's neck and drew him down for a long slow kiss.  
  
And across the room, the princess kissed her prince.  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
